Loosing Someone You Love
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey everyone! What happens when Fabian comes home from his friends house and someone kills him? What is going to happen at Anubis house? How will everyone feel? How will Nina cope? Please read and Review! Couples: Peddie, and Alfie. Was Fabina.
1. Chapter 1: Loosing Someone You Love

Chapter 1: Upsetting News

**Hey guys! Here is a new story for you guys. I just thought of it. I hope you like it! Please feel free to review. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT I WISH I DID. **

**Fabians POV:**

I can't wait to finally see Nina tomorrow. I miss her smile and the way she blushes. I walk into my house from a long night with my friend from my old school, Justin. I tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't go on.

"Mom, Dad." I yelled. No answer. I am so worried. I looked outside and their cars weren't there. I got so scared. I then heard someone upstairs. I grabbed my Brother Mike's bat.

"Whose their?" I yelled. Then a person ran down the staircase wearing a mask and stabbed me in the heart. At that moment I realized I was never going to see Nina again.

**Nina's POV: **

I honestly can't believe I am going back for another year. I missed Fabian so much. I paid the taxi driver and he got my bags from the trunk.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime Nina." The cab driver replied. The cab driver was the same one who drove me here for the past two years. I grab my suitcases and walk up the steps to Anubis house. I enter the house and I was engulfed with hugs by the whole house. Obviously Amber was the first one to huge me. The strangest thing is that the hugs weren't like a I am happy to see you hug, it was more like an apologetic hug.

"Where is Fabian?" I questioned. Joy ran out crying hysterically.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Mara came up to me with tears filling her eyes.

"Fabian was murdered last night." Mara explained. I thought I was dreaming.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke?" I questioned. They shook their heads no. I dropped down hysterically crying. Trudy ran over to me. She was saying soothing words. Everyone stood their apologetically. Trudy brought me into the common room. I cried so loud on the couch. Eddie came over and hugged me. Patricia didn't mind because she knew the pain in my voice.

"I need to go for a walk." I stuttered. I just took my phone and went on a stroll. My Fabian is dead. I couldn't believe this. I went to the Sibuna area and sat their crying. I then fell over in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

**Mick's POV:  
**I feel so bad for Nina. She loved Fabian. She has been on a walk for a while.

"I am going to look for Nina." I mumbled. Everyone nodded. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find Nina at all. I then found her curled up in a little ball.

"Nina." I exclaimed. I made sure she was still breathing. She was and I picked her up bridal style and tan back to the house. As soon as I entered, I placed her into the common room.

"What happened and where did you find her?" Amber said through tears.

"She was crawled up in a clearing by the woods where there were logs." I responded.

"She alive?" Alfie stuttered. I nodded. I carried her up stairs to her room and placed her under the covers. I guess Trudy made her bed. I walked downstairs and sat there playing a video game on my Nintendo DS, but I couldn't handle it. I was losing. I wasn't concentrating. I placed down my game. It has been hours and Nina was still sleeping. I feel so bad for her.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Someone wake Nina up." Trudy said while coming in the room.

"I will go wake her." I said. I got up and headed up to her and Amber's room. I then opened the door. I walked over to her.

"Nina. You have to wake up. Dinner is ready." I stated shaking her. She jumped up and hugged me.

"I had the worst nightmare. Fabian was murdered." She cried.

"Nina. It wasn't a dream. Fabians dead." I said. She then turned apart and tears were streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my fingers.

"Dinner is ready. You have to eat." I said.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"Fabian wouldn't want you to starve to death." I exclaimed. She stood up and we headed downstairs.

**Nina's POV: **

Mick and I walked downstairs and I looked in Fabians seat and saw Eddie there.

"Get out of Fabians seat!" I yelled and everyone jumped.

"Sorry." He said and started moving the chair over.

"LEAVE THE CHAIR!" I yelled. He left the chair and grabbed another one and moved it. I sat down and Trudy put Chicken and rice on everyone's plates. No one said a word. I didn't really eat. I just pushed the food around with my fork.

"Nina. You have to eat." Trudy said.

"I can't eat." I mumbled. I pushed my chair away and ran upstairs.

**That's it! I hope you like it. Please just take a few minutes to review. Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: When You're Gone

Chapter 2: I Miss You

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I do not own House of Anubis but I wish I did!**

**Nina's POV: **

I ran upstairs and slammed the door and went to open my laptop. I went on Facebook. I made my status: "Rip Fabian Rutter. I will always love you and never forget you. You were my first true love." I then closed my laptop and put it on my nightstand and fell asleep. My alarm woke me up. I slammed my alarm. It was still ringing. I pressed the off button. I am not going to school. I looked over at Amber and she was already awake getting ready for school. How can she be ok with going back to school? Does she not care if Fabian is not alive anymore? Seriously.

"Nina. You have to go to school. It's the first day. We all tried to get off for school but we couldn't." Amber stated. I put my blanket over my head.

"I am not going. Leave me alone." I stated simply. Amber sighed and closed the door.

**Amber's POV: **

I miss Fabian so much. I headed downstairs. Everyone was already awake eating breakfast.

"Where is Nina?" Trudy asked entering the kitchen with her famous blueberry Pancakes.

"She said she is not going to school. She won't get up." I stated while sitting down in my seat. Everyone just nodded their heads understanding. It was another quiet breakfast until we heard banging upstairs. That caused everyone to jump. We all got out of our seats and headed upstairs to see Nina throwing around my things.

**Nina's POV:**

I can't believe Amber didn't care that Fabian died. I began throwing her things on the floor. I don't want her as a roommate. I heard footsteps coming upstairs but I didn't care. I ignored it. Then the whole house entered.

"Nina. Stop!" Amber cried. Trudy ran over to me and held me. I stopped and cried in her arms. My heart is broken. It is like half of my heart is ripped out of my chest. Fabian was a part of me.

"Nina. You don't have to go to school." Trudy announced. I nodded. Even though I wasn't going even if she didn't say that. I could tell my eyes were all red because when I whipped the tears it felt swollen/puffy. Everyone else headed out except Amber and Mick. Why is Mick being so nice to me? We never talked. Now he is comforting me and everything.

"Why were you throwing my stuff on the ground Nina?" Amber questioned with her arms crossed.

"Well I don't want a roommate who only cares about herself!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked obviously confused.

"You don't care that Fabian is dead. You would rather put on your makeup, find a cute outfit and go to school. I can't believe you would be so selfish! Actually now that I think about it I can because you are Amber Millington the selfish person in the world. You are no longer my friend!" I screamed.

"Of course I care about Fabian, Nina! I miss him to. I am trying to be brave. One of has to do it and it's not going to be you. I knew Fabian since I was little." She exclaimed. I then went under the covers. Mick came and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She does care you know. We all do." He responded. I looked at him. He leaned down and gave me a hug.

"I am going to school. Do you want me to check on you during lunch?" He asked. I shook my head no and he walked away. I laid in my bed thinking about all the times Fabian was there for me. I then got out of the covers ten minutes later when I knew everyone was gone, and went under my bed and grabbed my Acoustic Guitar. I then put the strap around my neck and I began playing "When You're Gone" By Avril Lavigne.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus]_

After I finished the song, I placed the guitar on my bed and grabbed my cell and headed downstairs. I was standing outside of Fabians room, hesitating if I should go in. I then decided to go in. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me. I went over to Fabians side of the room and saw everything where it should be in my mind. I pictured a bunch of space posters on the wall. I pictured him having his favorite space book on his night stand along with his song book underneath it. I sat down on Fabians bed and let my tears escape my eyes. I felt something under his mattress when I sat on it. I picked up the mattress, and found his guitar necklace. He never took it off. I took it and put it around my neck. Then all of a sudden Fabian appeared.

"Fabian?" I stuttered.

"Nina. I miss you so much. Keep the cup safe still. Don't let anyone bother you. Don't destroy yourself because I am not with you. Remember I will always be with you in your heart." He said.

"I love you to!" I said.

"Goodbye Nina." He said.

"No wait!" I said and then he faded away. I hugged my legs in a ball form and laid in his bed and just cried there. What did Fabian mean keep the cup safe and don't let anyone bother you? I think we need a Sibuna meeting a.s.a.p. I decided to run to my room and change into my school uniform. I then grabbed my bag and wrote a note for Trudy saying that I was ok to go to school and I ran all the way there. I stopped at my locker and then headed into the drama room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up which was awkward but I didn't care. I sat next to Amber and Alfie.

"Nina. I was told you weren't coming today." Mr. Winkler said with confusion in his voice and plastered on his face.

"I decided to come." I responded simply. He nodded. Everyone was staring at me not quite sure what I was doing there especially the house. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote Sibuna meeting in the clearing at 4. This only includes Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy and Eddie and I gave it to Amber. She opened it up and then looked at me questionably.

"Ok. We can take our break now." Mr. Winkler said ten minutes later.

"Amber I am so sorry about what I said. I was just upset and I know that's no excuse. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes. Friends?" She asked.

"No." I said and she looked confused.

"Sisters." I finished and we hugged and laughed.

(3:59pm Sibuna clearing)

Everyone arrived within a couple of minutes.

"What's going on? Please tell me there isn't another mystery?" Alfie complained.

"I don't know. Fabian's came to me and he told me to keep the cup safe and don't let anyone bother me. I am so confused on why Fabian would say that? Did someone murder him because he knew that the cup is not destroyed? Or does it involve the mask of Anubis? I just wish he could come to me again and explain it to me more." I finished.

"Wait was it his spirit? "Amber responded. She wasn't freaked out because of what happened with Senkhara.

"Yes Amber." I said.

"So is someone after the cup and/or the Mask of Anubis? And who now it can't be Rufus he is dead. " Patricia questioned.

"I am guessing. We have to keep it safe. I am going to have to move it because no one can use the locket but me. I will keep it in the corner behind some boxes in the attic." I said. Everyone nodded.

"I think it is time we add Mick and Mara into Sibuna and tell them about everything and have a full initiating ceremony. We didn't even initiate Jerome and Joy yet. We can do that tomorrow." I said. Everyone nodded. My cell beeped and I checked it. It was from Fabians mom.

_Hey Nina. The funeral is next Thursday. I just wanted to let you know. It is at 11o'clock and then we are going to go out for lunch if you and your housemates want to come. I have some things from Fabian that he would want you to have. Thanks I hope you can all make it. _

"I just received a text from Fabians mom inviting us to his funeral next Thursday at 11 o'clock and then out to lunch. We are all going right?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"We should head back." Joy said. I nodded. Joy and I are close now. We headed back to the house and told Trudy about the funeral and lunch. She said it was ok. I am feeling a little better because I have friends that know what I am going through but I still don't feel like my heart is completely fixed.

Trudy went upstairs to go clean.

"Mick, Mara. We have to tell you something." I stated.

"Who is we?" Mara asked confused and intrigued.

"Joy, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and I." I stated.

"What is it?" Mick asked confused by everyone's expression.

"It all started last term. Joy went missing. The teachers and Victor took her. The reason why is because the teachers wanted to live forever. The have a secret society. Victor's dad made something called the elixir of life. When they drank it, they wouldn't age. Victor is 95 years old. They took Joy because they thought she was the chosen one. The chosen one was supposed to assemble the cup of Ankh. If the society drank the elixir from the cup of Ankh, they would become immortal. Meanwhile, when I came to the house, Patricia thought I had something to do with Joy's disappearance. So she wanted to prank me by locking me in the attic to get me to tell the truth. While I was in the attic, I found an Egyptian thing. The cup of Ankh was broken and what I found was one of the pieces to it. So during the term, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and I all looked for the pieces. Patricia meet a "Private investigator" named Rufus to help discover what happened to Joy. What we didn't know is that Rufus used to part of the society, but was kicked out because he wanted to be the only one that could be immortal. He ended up kidnapping Patricia. We saved her but Rufus was still out there. Jerome met him one day. He paid Jerome to get him information. Jerome spent the money and wasn't able to get him the information. Jerome temporarily joined Sibuna which was a club Amber thought of. Anubis Backwards and they helped get Rufus off Jerome's back. But Jerome is not fully initiated. In the end I was the real chosen one and stopped the society. Then last term there was this ghost spirit named Senkhara and she gave Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie and I the mark of Anubis. In the cellar behind a wall is where Robert Frobisher-Smythe had his secret study and there was this door which led to a room full of tunnels. We had to solve certain tasks to get to the Mask of Anubis. Some were life and/or death tasks. Then we realized Senkhara wanted me to wear it and take me to the afterlife with her. Rufus kidnapped Jerome. Amber and Alfie saved Jerome. Senkhara went into my body and was walking up the stairs of the library and I but it was really Senkhara threw a lighting bulb at Fabian but then Joy saved him and Joy almost died but we found a tiny bit of the Tears of Gold and gave it to her and she was alive. Rufus came in and took the mask off of him and he was vanished." I finally finished. Mara and Mick's mouths were hanging out.

**Well that is it for now. I hope it is! I know it's actually a long one. I had some help on how to Sibuna should tell Mara and Mick about the mystery from Tatum1212! Go check out her stories they are amazing! Anyway I will update soon! Review!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Breathe

Chapter 3: Can't Breath

**Mara's POV: **

After Nina explained everything to Mick and I, our mouths were wide opened. I came back to reality.

"Is this a prank?" I said.

"No. Nina is dead serious. This is all true. It really happened. I know you guys think that we are all joking, but it is true. Where do you think we all were all the time?" Jerome yelled. I have never seen Jerome this angry or upset.

"I believe you." I said. I turned to Mick.

"I believed you to." Mick said. They nodded.

"So did Rufus kill Fabian?" Mick asked with rage.

"I don't know. If he did he will be dead." Nina said.

"Nina don't talk like that." Mick said.

"Well what am I supposed to act like Mick?" She cried. She ran upstairs.

"Way to spill it Mick." Patricia said.

"Sorry." He said.

**Nina's POV: **

I can barely breathe. I miss Fabian so much. I think it was Rufus. When Mick asked if Rufus killed Fabian, I got all upset. I mean when I think it in my head I don't seem to sure. When Mick said it I know it's true. I decided to let my emotions go out and cried in my pillow. Patricia walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Hey Mick didn't mean that." She said.

"It was probably him though. Rufus will do anything to be immortal." I cried. Patricia hugged me tightly.

"We will get through this together. We're Sibuna we get through everything." Patricia said.

**Short chapter I know. Love it? Hate it? Please leave suggestions. Review. Thanks. **

**-Sammi**


End file.
